Fairytales Don't Exist
by AfroNudge
Summary: Pamera is a young girl about the age of fourteen going on fifteen who is too good for Fairy tales. She lost her imagination as a child,and the household fell apart after her parents divorced each other,which led to a very sad childhood. Jack Frost and friends are preparing for this,and planning to bring back that bright,young,immaginative girl she use to be. Can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

You know what's funny?When your a little kid,you believe in anything anyone tells you,especially when your mom said she saw Santa stop by our house just to put the presents you asked for under your decorative Christmas tree. Or when your older brother says he knows the tooth fairy because he went out with her for a month. Or when your dad tells you the Easter bunny was sick this year,so he couldn't bring the eggs that we were going to hunt for. But it took me twelve years to realize that there is no way that those imaginary cartoon characters exist at all. I mean,really,do you know someone who could actually deliver all the presents to all the good little children _all in one night? _I highly doubt it. So either way,we all know at the end of the day that they do not exist,and it's just a bunch of bogus. Apparently,my ten year-old sister still doesn't believe me.

"PAM!"

Just ignore her,it's not six o' clock yet.

"Get up!It's pass 6!You'll be late!"she does this every morning just to bug me,she's lying.

"PAMMY-WAMMY!"goodness,she's so annoying. La la la la la...

"GET UP!"finally,I get a sharp pain,really hurtful one too,that made me screech in discomfort. Didn't take me long to realize I just got pounced in the stomach by Christina. My little sister of course.

"Christina!"I shout in frustration."I know it's not six o' clock yet."

"Yes it is!"She replies."Look!"

I follow my sister's small little pointer finger to the direction of my clock on my T.V. stand. I. am. Horrified. It's way past six. It's almost seven!

_Crap!_ I thought.

I jumped straight out the bed and into the shower.

"Bye,sweetie!Have a good day!"my mother yells."Kay',bye!" I yell back.

It's like this everyday,going off to school. Watching the children cross the the snowy roads in their warm and cozy winter jackets,probably talking about what they're getting for Christmas this year.

Gee,I wonder what I'm going to get for Christmas. I'd have to decide and tell mom. A kid as happy as a monkey's uncle,runs by skippity-hippity-hop smiling a BIG smile.

"What?"I ask.

"It's a snow day. No school."

"No school?"mom mimicked.

"No school." I mocked.

"Cool!"Chris jumped excitedly.(we call her that for short.)

"I just can't believe school was canceled with out any notice..." mom said worried.

"Sure it's nothing."

"Yeah,I'll believe that one,Pam."

Mom's definitely overreacting. Not a big deal. I rolled my eyes as I ran upstairs with Christina following me.

-_Hours later...12:00 p.m._

Noises. Don't like them at all when I'm trying to sleep. This racket I hear is annoying me. I turn over in my sheets pulling the covers over my head. I can still hear it. I shoved the pillow case around the back of my head and covered my ears.

_BAM!_

What in the...

"Sis?What was that?"A sleepy Chris wakes up all jacked,with bags under her dark brown eyes.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."I assure. As soon as she dozed off,I was already down stairs with a 20 pound weight ready to knock out what ever burglar,pervert,or what ever kind of person it is wondering around _our_ house. I saw a shadow,as soon as I had him in bull's-eye, I tossed it. With all my might,too. I looked as the shadow fell,and ran towards it. It was...a boy...a boy with white hair. Spiky white hair...


	2. Chapter 2

This boy. He looked pale. Really pale. He had on a frosty blue hoodie with no zipper,really old,and beaten up pants with a poorly trim at the bottom,and that snow white hair...

_You're kidding,right?_

Is he serious?He doesn't exactly look like the type of guy who would plan a burglary. Next to him in the palm of his hand lay a sharp and rough looking wooden staff,with a curly top.

_Who is this guy?_I thought.

Doesn't matter anyway,he crept into our household with out permission,and in the middle of the night _yet._ This guy _deserved _to be taken out with the trash. I glanced at him again. His facial features are soft,and round. He's very skinny,and his legs are extremely long. Guess he doesn't eat much. Then,my eyes landed on his hair.

_Wow,that hair boy..._

So spiky from the looks of it. But,when you touch it,its actually completely spike-free. _It feels like I'm_ _touching cotton balls..._I thought smiling. Then again,now's not the time or place to be doing this kind of thing.

One eye pops open. Then,the next one,he blinks for a second and finally opens them completely. His eyes shocked me,so of course I gasped because I was scared,I'll admit.

AUTOMATIC REACTION:HITS HIM ACROSS THE HEAD WITH HIS OWN STAFF.

"OW!"he shouted."Stop hitting me!"He snatched it away from me,rudely.

"W-Well,what are you doing here?And WHO are you?!"I screamed back,petrified.

"First of all,_shut up!_"He shushed me,with a finger at his lip. I jerked back,my knee's knocking. This guy isn't as sweet as he looked.

"Second,I'm not an intruder,I promise you that."He said with a sigh,rubbing the back of his head where I'd hit him.

_Twice. I'm so awesome._

"Actually..."he said rubbing his chin,with a grin on his pale white face."I think you might recognize me."Recognize him?I haven't even met the guy. If I met him,I'd definitely remember him,because he's a real cutie. Then again though,he does look a little familiar,with those frost sparkly blue eyes of his...

Hmm,frosty...

"How about you just go back upstairs,and get some rest,huh?"he said nudging me by my back. Not very convincing after just witnessing a burglar-

Well...a home invasion,or...something...why's it suddenly so cold?

"Hey-"as my head spins,I see nothing but emptiness in the giant,open and hollow living room,where he was once standing.

Did he...disappear?That little...

_I can't wait 'till morning,I'm gonna tell mom all about this._ I thought to myself as I walked up the stairs still feeling the cold shoulder I just had gotten.

Okay,I'd forgotten to tell you about her. This girl's name is Pamera Jay Lopez. She's 14 years-old and loves literature. And...I'm still developing her,so please stay with me on this story. The only reason I deleted my last story was because I lost my confidence,but now I'm completely focused and I'm gonna make sure each chapter of_ this _story is very funny,and thrilling. So,thanks for taking the time to read this story I'm developing,and I hope you keep enjoying it!:)


	3. Chapter 3

"So...is there a reason why you didn't come and get me,young lady?"my dramatic mother said to me.

"Oh mom,he only looked about fourteen. Not much to handle."I said stuffing a blueberry muffin in my mouth,without a care in the world.

"Weren't you scared?You said you were."my little sister declared.

"You heard wrong."

Me and my family,here together on this Friday morning,were having a very nice and quiet conversation about what just happened last night. Of course my mother wasn't too happy to hear about it,only I knew she wasn't _going_ to be anyway. It's not a big deal,not to me at least. He disappeared. Vanished,and I'm going to make sure he doesn't come back. I stood up from my chair and put my big winter jacket on. I slipped my back pack onto my shoulder and said"I'm off to school."

"I'm not letting this go."

"Yeah,mom."

"Did we have homework,Pam?"my best friend,Erika said stuffing her hands into the pockets of her big coat."Yeah,just math."I huffed out a piece of air,glancing at my own breath in the arctic wind.

As we were getting closer to the school,I had been deciding if I should _or_ shouldn't tell Erika about the boy that broke into my house yesterday.

"So,I heard that a 'home invasion' happened at your house."

Too late to choose,now.

I looked to her with an aspect of of puzzlement."You know?"how did she find out?

"Your sister told me."there's evidence. My sister has just been caught red-handed. I never told her to tell anyone else about this.

"Ah,"I said with a look of embarrassment on my face,upset."Well,yes. I did,and I'm happy to tell you,I handled it just fine."

"You gave him one of your famous roundhouse kicks?"

"Better. 20 pound weight."

"Nice."She grinned."Something _I_ would have did."

I rolled my eyes."Yes,but...this boy...you see,he didn't look very much like a bad person. He...looked like...someone I use to hear about as a little girl. Like some character from a kids book. A fictional character from a fantasy story. A little unusual if you ask me,though."I turned to my friend to see what she'd say. My reply was bug eyed,open-mouthed Erika. Was she sad?Happy?Astonished?

"W-Well,I thought that...you hate fictional stuff,fantasies,made up stuff,things like that..."she stuttered.

"You're right,I do...but I can't shake this feeling..."

"Say no more my friend,I'm sure it was nothing."I narrow my eyes toward the school.

"Or something."I need to investigate this when I get home.

I hope you guys like this chapter. I hope this one was better than the second chapter,I was in a hurry when I wrote that one,please forgive me if it's not too good. Phew...thank you for taking the time to read it!


End file.
